


Shifting From One To Another

by afteriwake



Series: Not On The Side Of Angels [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Content Molly, Dark Molly, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Jim Lost Control, Morning Sex, Mornings, POV Molly Hooper, Past James Moriarty/Molly Hooper, Post-Reichenbach, Relationship History, mentions of BDSM, scared Molly, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has thoughts about her relationship with Sebastian, but few regrets.





	Shifting From One To Another

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do just a few little stories related to "Domesticity" and make it a series. Nothing really long, it's just the idea of this ship is intriguing. This particular fic was inspired by a prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** that went " _Molly/Moran, Waking up_."
> 
> Also, not included in the tags because I couldn't spell it out well there, but while Molly did agree to sleep with Moriarty in the incident described in the fic and consented to most of what they did, Moriarty seemed like he was going to lose control. He _didn't_ , but that was her first time dealing with the same Moriarty that Sherlock had in the pool so it freaked her out. It mentions consensual choking as a sex act (hence why I put BDSM in the tags), but you can use your imagination to think of how that went for Molly to be frightened of him.

It was different waking up with Sebastian than...well, Jim, she supposed. It was different from anyone else she’d been with, really, but the differences between Sebastian and Jim were simply more striking because, while both were dangerous, Jim was scary. Sebastian wasn’t, not as much. Oh, there was danger surrounding Sebastian, most definitely, but Jim could go one way or the other without any warning. He could be frightening even when he was being seductive. Knowing the truth about him should have scared her off but it hadn’t. _Seeing_ it, on the other hand, seeing him go from the Jim she knew to James Moriarty...that had been different.

She should have known she’d want to run if he scared her, but she hadn’t expected to run into Sebastian’s arms.

It had been a night where something had gone wrong and Jim had gone on a rage. Made his way to her home and demanded she calm him down. Their sex had never been vanilla but the things he had done had pushed boundaries she didn’t want pushed. When he had his fingers wrapped around her throat she thought, just for a moment, that he might not let go if she stopped breathing.

That he might cause her to _stop_ breathing.

Permanently.

But he was careful, considerate and loving, holding her in the aftermath. But she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t relax. And when Sebastian saw her the next day and the marks on her throat, the slight purpling in the shape of fingers, he asked what exactly Jim had done, and it all came tumbling out, all of it. How she didn’t feel safe being the mistress of the world’s only consulting criminal.

She had the feeling that was when he switched allegiances.

It was a moot point weeks later, though, when Jim went up to the rooftop to meet with Sherlock and didn’t come back down. Helping Sherlock fake his death had given her something to _do_ , something to focus on, but then she had to see Jim, dead on her slab, and she couldn’t handle it. Sebastian was called, Sebastian collected her from the morgue, Sebastian bundled her off to a small cottage in Ireland, making sure Mycroft could track her if he needed to.

But he stayed.

She was so confused, so lost, so hurt, and still scared. Her emotions were a jumble those three weeks in Ireland, but Sherlock was gone, Jim was gone and Sebastian was _there_. It meant so much to her, and more than he could have realized.

Now...well, now it was all different. He’d washed his hands of Jim’s empire. Said he didn’t care at all if Sherlock burnt it to the ground. She knew he freelanced still, that when he disappeared for a week or two someone would end up on a slab similar to hers somewhere. But she could accept it. She could live with it.

Still, it gave her pause that she shared her bed with a killer. Every once in a while, she would wonder if this was the life she really wanted.

But then there were mornings like this, where she was woken up with a hand fondling her breasts, teasing her nipples till they were hard, and another hand stroking her, making her slick between her folds as his teeth grazed her skin. Oh, she didn’t want mornings like this to go away. Soon she knew she would roll over onto her back and he would get on top of her, entering her slowly and using long, deep strokes to make her even more awake until she was clinging to him, asking him to fuck her harder, digging her nails into his shoulder or scratching his back as he slammed into her and brought her over the edge.

Jim had been her entry into this world, but now, Sebastian was the center of it. And if that made her bad, if that put her on the wrong side of things...she never wanted to be right again.


End file.
